To terminate a cable containing a plurality of wires with a connector containing a plurality of terminals, such as, a cable used for telecommunication applications, each of the wires is inserted one at a time into each of the terminals with a tool made of plastic. The wires are then pressed into engagement with the terminals and free ends of the wires are removed with a tool, such as pliers. This conventional method of termination, however, is difficult to perform and has several drawbacks, particularly in instances where the cable contains a significant number of small diameter wires. For example, the method of cutting the free ends of the wires with pliers results in the free ends having variable lengths. Because the length of the free ends is inconsistent, the free ends may come into contact with a metal shielding member. Additionally, because the tools are made of plastic, the tools are not durable.